riffipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Windhand
Windhand are a doom/stoner metal band from Richmond, Virginia. Active since 2009, this band is known for their vintage doom sound in a similar vein to modern-era Electric Wizard and vocalist Dorothia Cottrell's melancholy vocal delivery, marking their own brand of doom. Since 2013, the band has been signed to Relapse Records with two studio albums released under the labed. Windhand has toured the world, building an ever-growing fanbase among the stoner/doom scene. History Early Years Windhand were formed in 2009 by members Aschiah Bogdan, Parker Chandler, Dorthia Cottrell, Garrett Morris, and Ryan Wolfe. The band's first recordings would come in the form of a practice demo with two songs self-released in 2010. Jeff Loucks would depart the band to be replaced by Ryan Wolfe. Two years later along with sporadic live performances in the Virginia area the band would release their eponymous debut album. Nathan Hilbish left the band and was replaced by Parker Chandler on bass. Signing to Relapse and Success Eventually, word of this band got around to Relapse Records who signed them in 2013, offering two releases throughout that year: A split with fellow Virginia doom band Cough in the form of Reflection of the Negative. Later that year the band would release their second album via Relapse in the form of Soma, which was critically acclaimed by a multitude of publications such as Rolling Stone, Pitchfork, NPR and Invisible Oranges to name a few. The band followed from the acclaim of Soma with aggressive touring throughout the United States, Europe and Australia, even an appearance at Roadburn Festival the next year (Which would be released as a stand-alone live album.). On Halloween 2014, the band participated in a split release with Swedish stoner/doom band Salem's Pot along with recording for a follow-up on RidingEasy Records. In 2015, Windhand would work with famed producer and release their third album Grief's Infernal Flower via Relapse to further heavy acclaim. The band also toured heavily in support of the new album, sharing the stage with the likes of bands such as Jex Thoth and Sleep. Following a host of touring through the next three years in support of Grief's Infernal Flower, the band would follow up with more material. A split with Satan's Satyrs would be released on 16 February 2018 via Relapse. This would lead into the promotion and release of the band's fourth album Eternal Return, with a 5 October release via Relapse. The band would tour Europe and perform a tour of North America with Satan's Satyrs in support of the album. Windhand would tour further in support of Eternal Return through 2019 though would suffer from much of their equipment getting stolen on 9 November in Houston during a tour of North America.Metal Injection Along with getting support from several members of the stoner scene Windhand would post several demos and a live appearance at WFMU to help coup the costs of their stolen equipment.The Obelisk Discography Studio Albums *Windhand (2012, Mordgrimm / Forcefield) *Soma (2013, Relapse) *Grief's Infernal Flower (2015, Relapse) *Eternal Return (2018, Relapse) Splits *Reflection of the Negative (2013, Relapse) with Cough *Windhand/Salem's Pot (2014, Riding Easy) with Salem's Pot *Windhand/Satan's Satyrs (2018, Relapse) with Satan's Satyrs Live Albums *Live at Roadburn 2014 (2014, Roadburn Records) *Live Elsewhere (2019, Creep Purple) *Live At WFMU 6.8.2013 (2019, Self-Released) Demos *Windhand (Practice Space Demo) (2010, Self-released) *Eternal Return (Demos) (2019, Self-Released) *Grief's Infernal Flower (Demos) (2019, Self-Released) *Soma (Demos) (2019, Self-Released) *Miscellaneous Demos & Alternate Mixes (2019, Self-Released) Singles *Orchard (2013) Members Current Members *Garrett Morris - Guitars (2008-present) *Dorthia Cottrell - Vocals (2008-present) *Ryan Wolfe - Drums (2010-present) *Parker Chandler - Bass (2013-present) Former Members *Nathan Hilbish - Bass (2008-2013) *Jeff Loucks - Drums (2008-2010) *Asechiah Bogdan - Guitars (2008-2017) Live Members *T.J. Childers - Bass (2011) External Links *BandCamp References Category:Band Category:Richmond Category:Virginia Category:USA Category:Doom Metal Category:Stoner Metal Category:2009 Category:Windhand